Computer and web-based software applications are becoming larger in size and more complex mainly because they can perform more functionality than their predecessors. This can result in an increase in defects that occur in the software applications. Test and quality software applications are available to aide software developers in identifying areas within software applications that have the highest rate of software defects.
Desirable in the art is a test and quality software application that would improve upon the test and quality software application.